Hello Again
by HelloMrJones
Summary: Jack couldn't believe that Owen and Tosh were standing before him, albeit translucent... But he didn't care. Tosh in her funeral kimono, Owen in whatever his imagination dreamt up. Ghosts. Both of them. Saving them. -AU after 'Exit Wounds', Janto, Towen


In the darkness of the hub, Tosh sat at her old desk, her fingers ghosting over the keys of her beloved tech. Sighing she sat back folding her arms and crossing her legs. The fitted kimono she wore hindered the ease of those motions. Growling at the outfit, she pulled at the sash around her waist.

"If it's any consolation, you look incredibly sexy in that outfit." The London accent made her jump, and she turned her head to look at Owen sitting at his old desk with his fist holding up his chin. He was looking at her with bored eyes.

Giving him a small smile she turned her eyes up to the rafters of the Hub. "Did you ever think that this would happen...?" She asks cautiously.

No response was given for a moment. "Not really." Owen answered. "I mean, we've dealt with 'ghosts' before, but they were energy imprints... And I don't think you've ever worn _that._" He leered.

Blushing, Toshiko pulled at the edge of her short kimono. "I can't help that I was buried in this!" She looked at his clothes. "And what's your excuse Mr. Lab-Jacket-Glasses-and-Trainers?"

"Oi! I happen to like these clothes!" He whined, pulling up the collar on his lab coat. Because Owen hadn't been buried his clothes were whatever he wanted. She giggled, and then looked over at Jack's office, her smile fading slightly.

"Do you think we can get their attention?" She says hopefully, her eyes pleaded. Owen didn't know how to answer.

"I think we can try." He looked up at her as she suddenly appeared next to him, a sad look on her face.

"There just has to be a way. There's so much tech here!" She appeared again next to the water tower. "There must be some way to trip the sensors." As she spoke the alarm for the cog door sounded, and Owen appeared next to her.

They watched together as Jack and Ianto entered the Hub, Jacks arm around Ianto's waist. At first it seemed as though Jack was supporting a very drunk Welshman, but then the two ghosts noted with horror the blood dripping through Jack's fingers.

Tosh's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God..." She disappeared then reappeared in the Medbay with Owen next to her. The doctor was running his hands through his hair, cursing up a storm.

Jack moved as quickly as he could supporting the too light Welshman. Blood was beginning to drip onto the floor, and ice cold hands were gripping Jack's heart.

"Fuck! Shit, shit, fuck! I can't do anything?" As Jack heaved Ianto onto the rarely used autopsy table Owen began to hover while the Captain gathered the appropriate supplies.

"C'mon Ianto, stay awake!" The distressed man commanded. "Owen'd have my hide if I let you bleed out all over his table."

"_Damn right I will, Harkness!_" Jack blanched at the acerbic voice that echoed through the autopsy bay. He looked around wildly.

"What...?" He could have sworn he just heard... A moan from his lover pulled him back. Rushing over to Ianto, Jack placed the tray of supplies on the tray. Hurriedly cutting open the tattered suit, his hands became flurries of motion. "SHIT!" He paled at the extensive damage done to his welshman's abdomen.

Owen and Toshiko watched the events unravel before them. "He heard us." Tosh whispered. Owen wasn't listening, looking over the Captain's shoulder at the wound.

"Fuck, it's pricked an artery." The ghost was paler than normal, his hands running over his mouth. "He can't do this... Jack-he... he doesn't know enough." His head snapped up to look at the roof. "C'mon you bastards! You left us here now I am GOING TO HELP!"

Jack shivered as a cold settled over him, despair and loss choking him. Suddenly, so suddenly that he let out an undignified yelp, shouting echoed through the room.

"-_NOT GOING TO BE BLOODY USELESS!_" Later Jack would think that he'd been hallucinating while in hysteria, because before him appeared Toshiko Sato, beautiful Tosh, and a very angry looking Owen Harper.

"No... How...?" Tosh's eyes met his and widened. Her arm shot out and grabbed Owen's arm.

"_Owen..._" The sleeve of her kimono (woah, sexy), shook as she grabbed the doctor's attention. Their images were slightly translucent, but Jack didn't care when Owen finally looked at him.

"Owen... Tosh... How are you...?" Owen didn't seem interested in specifics, launching forward and grabbing Jack's shoulders. The captain shivered at the freezing temperature that accompanied the touch.

"_Jack! I need to operate on him. Now!_" The Londoner didn't even care how this was happening. He needed to keep Ianto from joining them. Moving around the shocked Captain the doctor began to work on the fading Welshman.

Jack watched in a daze as his lover was slowly stitched up. He couldn't believe this. Lead washed through his stomach each time Owen appeared on the other side of the table in a small blip, without even moving. And Tosh... That woman.

She stood next to Jack, her arm wrapped around her stomach, hand pressed to her mouth. The kimono she wore was beautiful with elegant Asian designs accented with purple, silver, and black threads. Around her waist was a black sash, a traditional if unorthodox outfit for her heritage.

Turning to her, Jack slowly extended his hand and gasped as it came into contact with the silky fabric of her clothes. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Tosh sucked in a sharp breath as she was embraced by the captain, and after a moment of doubt, folded her arms tightly around the man.

"I lost you..." It was whispered, but that didn't seem to matter in the 'ghost realm.' She didn't feel the tears that soaked her clothes, but the shaking of Jack's shoulders told her the whole story.

"Sshh... We've always been right here." Her fingers slowly carded through the hair at the nape of Jacks neck. They stood like this, motionless for minutes before Owen's voice interrupted them.

"If you two are done-" He didn't get another word out as he was enveloped by a Harkness hug. The doctor stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around Jack hesitantly. Even in death the doctor wasn't comfortable with touching. "There, there boss man." He soothed as best he could.

As suddenly as Tosh and Owen appeared, they disappeared, and Jack was left very alone and confused with an unconscious Welshman


End file.
